minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Revaeropium/My Top 5 Favourite MCCW Creepypastas
henlo there, Revaeropium here. Today, I will counting down the list for my top 5 favourite pastas on this wiki. Please note that this is all entirely based on my opinion and is in a particular order. I'm also discounting player backstories and individual series pastas because I just can't be asked. ''Number 5'' Batwing4 Beckons Me (Series) by MasterFrown0704 I know, I know, I've ranted in the past about everything I deem wrong which B4BM. It's still overstretched and confusing, but it's not that bad, much better than most others here. I could have put this lower, but I'm being nice and anchored it at number 5. Even though I don't like this past as much as the rest of this list, but it's worth a read and would be in any recommended reading list I make. ''Number 4'' Bleed and The Waves/I Danced Like A Rosy Dawn by LyricsThatSing I'm putting these two together because I simply can't decide which is better. The Waves/I Danced Like A Rosy Dawn and Bleed are two poetic pastas by the user LyricsThatSing. These two pastas are remarkably well-written and semi-poetic (considering I quite like poetic pastas). Nothing much to say apart from repeating that these are both beautifully written. ''Number 3'' We Have Her by Themaster401 Now, I've stated multiple times that this is one of the best Minecraft creepypastas out there. Now, having given it another read, my opinion of it has sky-rocketed nearly on par with the number 2 spot. I would recommend you go read We Have Her instead of me saying it, because it has a very clear storyline and near-flawless writing. ''Number 2'' Artiopas by Yoshfico123 and more Ok, I'll admit - this is probably one of the most controversial things I've ever said. Scratch blurting out an insult about Chicken, this is going to trigger literally everyone because the whole wiki literally upholds and hallows this series as the best on the wiki. Honestly, I don't care about being demoted or blocked for putting Artiopas at number 2 but oh well. Artiopas, on the whole, is quite a good series. However, like Deadlock, I feel like Artiopas, Uponaken and Negatorium were the best ones and that the next few after that are more like Minefictions material than MCCW material (although saying that might be a tad too far). The point I'm trying to convey is that only half of this series can really be classified as a 'creepypasta'. With Fico mentioning that the Imperium was going to play a part in Senoqu'ata, Artiopas is starting to play out something akin to the pasta 1999 - dragging on. There are many instances where the series could end - Negatorium and Sahibnohaa'd are the most prominent examples, but they just didn't. The story dragged on and I actually got kind of bored after a while because of some of the unnecessary fillers. In conclusion, Artiopas is a good series, but suffers from the usual deviation from the original idea (i.e. creeppasta), overstretching and fillers. ''Number 1'' Bloodline: Murderer's Assault by JustJuuno Bloodline: Murderer's Assault is most definitely my favourite work here. Now, I know some of you newer people might have never heard of it and are still triggered that I put Artiopas at number 2, but if you are one of those people, go ahead and give it a read. It's in Suggested Reading too. I remember stumbling upon this page in Wiki Activity when it was still relatively new. I shrugged it off as something I didn't really have an interest in. Now, fast forward about one or two months, when it was completed. Browsing through Wiki Activity, I found the story again, and it instantly became my favourite (even though quite forgettable) page on the wiki. Despite not being Minecraft-related, it is still a brilliant work of fiction and (for me) tops out Artiopas by quite a clear margin. Kudos to Juuno for writing this masterpiece. Category:Blog posts Category:Revaeropium